I love you Danny Fenton
by iamthecreatorofDannyxDani
Summary: Dani confesses her love to Danny and Danny confesses his love to Dani. Although it's in the most unlikely of circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written after D-Stabilized aired on tv in August 24,2007 well I watched both episodes that Dani was in. I wrote the first Danny X Dani as a couple on Aug 24,2007 aired on. I lost this story after written it into a notebook.I recently found the story when I found it in my aunt's old room in the closet. Please take into consideration that I wrote this story in a notebook and that I was very young writing this story. I hope you enjoy the story and please no flames I will accept positive feedback,advice,and ideas for future Danny X Dani stories. Without further delay please enjoy the story.

Danny walked over to the tank with the ecto goo were the evil Vladimir had destroyed the only thing that kept him sain in this world. Danny and Dani were good friends in school but after he saved her after he and Dani went into the ghost portal together they went into together after they wanted to see what was inside.

Dani suited up in a outfit that showed some of her stomach she pulled back her black hair into a ponytail. Danny suited up as well he was finishing putting on a white cape that went over on one of his shoulders. He put on his gloves then looked at his friend Dani. Danielle nodded at her friend. They both walked into the portal it was completely dark neither the 14 year old or the 13 year old could see what was going on "Danny where is the-ahhhhhh!" Before Dani could finish her sentence she screamed. Danny had touched something suddenly a green light was around the two friends. They both looked at each other in a frightened way Danny grabbed Dani "Danny I love you" Dani said hugging her friend Danny hugged her tighter he raised her head with his index fingers locking her lips with his.


	2. Chapter 2

After Danny stopped kissing Dani they were both knocked back from the portal because of the huge explosion due to the portal overheating. Danny and Dani both were thrown from the portal they flew to the other side of the room. Danny fell to the ground than blacking out Dani hit her head hard against the wall she landed on her knees her vision was blurry she saw Danny laying on the ground on his back. She fell to the ground then blacking out.

It felt like hours until Danny groaned he opened his eyes he was on the lab floor he forced himself to sit up catching his breath he stood up then running his hands through his hair. "Oh man what happened?" Danny walked over to a mirror to see what damage had been inflicted on his body or face. He walked slow and quietly he reached the mirror and he gasped at what he saw he had white hair his eyes glowed green and and his outfit was pure black with a white cape,white gloves and boots. Danny slowly made his hand extend to touch the mirror

"That's me but what happened to me?" Danny said outloud to himself then he remember after a few moments. "Now I remember after Danielle and I went into the portal...Oh my gosh Danielle!" Danny looked around the lab until he saw Danielle on the floor her hands above her head. Danny ran over to her he gasped at the state she was it looked like she wasn't breathing. He knelt down next to her placing a hand on her back and with the other hand he took one of her hands he touched her wrist to check her pulse. Danny sighed "Thank god that she's alive" Danny said he got on his knees then gently turning Danielle onto her back he put one of his arms under her back then he put his other arm under her legs he picked her up with ease. He turned his body towards the steps of the lab he looked down at his precious girl in his arms he smiled that he and Danielle had finally kissed but then he frowned because Danny wished that it could of been in a more romantic setting then the ghost portal and right before they were going to die no doubt but Danny knew that he would definitely kiss his Danielle in a more romantic with passion,love and protectiveness then the kiss they shared in the ghost portal. Danny looked up from the beauty in his arms he stopped smiling and he put on a more serious face on. Danny walked up the steps of the lab. When Danny got to the steps of the he was in the kitchen when he looked at Danielle again he noticed that she was in her normal clothes again. She turned from her ghost clothes to her normal clothes.

Danny walked out of the kitchen then into the living room. He looked around the room and listened if his family was in the house or if anyone was going to barge into the house. Once Danny knew it was safe for him to change into his ghost clothes. Two rings went around the 14 year old's body he eyes were green his hair was back to its silvery white and his clothes changed from a white shirt,blue jeans and white sneakers to long black shirt with pants and white gloves and boots and a white cape over his shoulders. Once Danny changed his attire he went up in the the air then looking down at Danielle he noticed that she was snuggling very close to him. He didn't know how to use his powers very well he wanted to use his powers to get Dani to the hospital as fast as he could he decided to fly to the hospital and change back into this regular clothes.


End file.
